Cape
's side special move in Super Smash Flash 2|the twenty-ninth level in Yeah Jam Fury: U, Me, Everybody!|Cape (level)}} |caption = Mario using Cape. |universe = |user = |effect = Mario takes out his cape and swipes it forward to turn opponents around and reflect projectiles. }} Cape, known in Japan as Super Cloak ( ), is 's side special move in Super Smash Flash 2. Overview When performed, Mario pulls out his yellow cape and swipes it in front of him before putting it away. If the cape makes contact with an opponent when swiped, it switches the direction that the opponent is facing and deals 8% damage and slight knockback to them, but with no flinch. The cape can also reflect projectiles if timed correctly. Additionally, using Cape in the air will slightly lift Mario into the air for a moment without compromising much horizontal momentum, which can benefit Mario's horizontal recovery. Using Cape after dashing will cause Mario to slide a little bit. Techniques Cape Glide The Cape Glide, also known as CG or aerial cape extension, is an advanced technique in SSF2 which Mario could also perform in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. To do this, the user must dash off a ledge and perform Cape a few frames before Mario as about to run off of it, causing him to "glide" a long distance off the ledge. Mistiming it will have Mario only stop by the ledge and be able to grab it, or he will perform an aerial Cape. This technique is useful for mindgames, mobility and edgeguarding. The player can also use this technique to save Mario's midair jump when gliding and use any aerial attack after it ends. When Mario performs this technique, the effects of Cape last throughout the glide. Cape Dash The Cape Dash, also known as the reverse Cape Glide, is a technique that allows Mario to perform the Cape Glide on stage. To perform this, the player must use Cape in the same way with the same timing as with Cape Glide, but instead of moving forward, they must turn around just as they are about to run off the ledge. This will make Mario perform a Cape Glide on-stage. This is good for setting up mindgames against opponents. Origin in .]] Originating from , the Cape is obtained from a power-up called the Cape Feather. It enables both Mario and Luigi to spin and attack with it (although Mario did not hold the cape in his hand during the spin attack, as he does in SSF2 and the games), as well as to jump and fly great distances after a running start. Mario did not "fly", rather, but "glide", but he could do so indefinitely by diving and pulling up in a certain rhythm, and while gliding he could slam into the ground to create an earthquake capable of damaging all enemies on the screen. This, of course, is not present in SSF2. Gallery Screenshots Mario Cape Start.png|Mario about to use Cape on Mushroom Kingdom III. Mario Cape Reflect.png|Mario using Cape to reflect 's Fire Breath on Bowser's Castle. Cape footage.gif|Mario using Cape to reflect ' Missile. Early designs Cape in demo v0.2b.png|Cape's first early design. Mario using Cape to reverse Sonic.png|Mario using Cape to reverse on Test Stage 1. Cape1.png| flipping . Cape2.png|Mario reflecting the projectile from the special Energy Ball Blaster. Cape3.png|Mario slowing his fall. Trivia *Prior to v0.2b of the demo, Mario's side special move was instead F.L.U.D.D.. It was possibly changed due to Cape being Mario's side special move in the official Super Smash Bros. games. *In v0.9a, Mario would enter a landing animation after performing Cape on the ground. This is due to the move being coded improperly to make the advanced technique Cape Glide possible. **He is still able to perform the Cape Glide even after this was fixed in v0.9b. Category:Attacks Category:Special moves Category:Side special moves Category:Reflectors Category:Techniques Category:Techniques in Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Advanced techniques Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series Category:Mario universe